


DirtyBadWrong and We Like it

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Impala Sex, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Road Head, Top Dean, bent over the trunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober prompt day 14- incest Kink. Dean reminisces and Sam falls apart.





	DirtyBadWrong and We Like it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardelle/gifts), [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



“Fuck yes, little brother, just like that.” Dean groans into the air of the car as Sam sucks his cock all the way to the back of his throat. He feels more than hears the groan that comes from Sam and the car swerves.

“You like it when I call you that?” He asks and he knows the answer already, but he likes it too. It’s kinky as fuck, and they’ve done some kinky things together.

“Yeah, fuck, you love it when I remind you who you are. My little brother. So dirty, so wrong. Sammy.” He groans as Sam redoubles his efforts, tongue flicking at his slit before taking him all the way down again. He pulls the car off the road onto the shoulder and throws her into park, cutting the engine. He speaks softer now.

“Gotta be inside you little brother. Wanna fuck you so hard that you’re the one walking with bowlegs. Wanna make my baby boy scream for me.”

Sam pulls off his dick with a slurp and a whine, clutching the lump of his cock in his jeans. He looks at dean with wet, red lips. “Backseat?” 

They’re too big for the backseat now, can’t get the angles right for the pounding Dean wants to give. He shakes his head. 

“Bent over the trunk. Want the whole world to see what you are to me little brother.” There’s no one on this stretch of road this time of night, but the thrill of discovery makes them both throb.

Dean shoves open the driver side door and tumbles out of the car, jeans held up over his hip with one hand while his sloppy wet dick bobs out the open vee of his fly. He can hear sam scrabbling for the lube they keep stashed in the glovebox before he falls out of the car too. Dean takes a deep breath of the night air and jacks his cock slowly, liking the way Sam’s drying saliva makes it stick.

“Dee.” Sam doesn’t use the nickname often but it makes Dean’s blood burn in all the best ways. He turns to see his baby brother, ass up and bent over the trunk of their car.

“You tryna kill me Sammy? Look at that sweet hole, offered up for your big brother.” Sam is holding his cheeks apart and the lube he’s hastily squirted there is shining in the moonlight. Dean steps closer to see Sam’s hole, still bright pink and puffy from their last fuck before they hit the road.

“Got room for big brother in there? Gonna let me slide right into this sweet hole? Hmm? Little brother, you listening to me?” Dean’s balls feel tight and high as he teases both of them, amping up the dirtybadwrong they both feel.

“Kinda wish we had an audience.” He starts as he’s rubbing the head of his dick on Sam’s puffy, shiny hole. “Wanna make you scream for me. Show everyone how you fuckin give it up for big brother.”

They both grunt as the head of his cock breaches sam. He stops there, keeping Sam’s rim open and spread wide around the head.

“Member when we were kids? Goddamn, baby brother, i’d’ve fucked you anywhere, if we could have. Wouldn’t have cared if dad himself watched. Want him to see what his sons are like together.” He’s balls deep and he doesn’t even remember moving his hips. That’s when Sam finally breaks through the fog in his head and he can hear Sam’s agreeing whines and feel the way Sam is pushing his hips back, spearing himself.

“You like that? Imagine back then, making the headboard bang up against the thin motel room wall, letting dad know just what his sons were up to in the next room?” Dean pictures it, just for a moment and his dick feels so heavy in the punishing tight clench of Sam’s ass as he pictures them younger, Sam smaller and his voice higher as Dean bangs him into a dirty hotel mattress as all the rooms around them hear his sweet voice beg for “harder, faster, more big brother” and Dean is done for. He pushes all the way in and holds there to pulse, throb and fill Sam’s ass with his come.

“Dean, Dean, big brother, please touch me Dee.” Sam is whining again, his hips twisting, begging with his whole body. Dean reaches around and curls his palm around the head of Sam’s cock, squeezing softly just the way Sam likes and he feels him come all over the car.


End file.
